How Everything Ended
by xX Manders Xx
Summary: Two Years and Inuyasha and Kagome are in another fight! But this isn't any ordinary fight! Kagome leaves the Feudal Era and Inuyasha behind and goes back into her era, facing a whole bunch of ups and downs.
1. The End Begins

**Chapter One – The End Begins**

She couldn't believe that it had finally ended… She sat in her room, on her bed, crying her eyes out, hoping that everything would be fine in the end, even though she knew that in the end, nothing would be different than it was now. Kagome Higurashi was 18 years old, and for 2 years she had been traveling back and forth between eras. Kagome was reincarnated from a miko (priestess), giving her special powers. When she was in the Feudal Era, she would help Inuyasha find the pieces of the sacred jewel, the 'shikon no tama'. But it was all over now. Everything that Kagome once had with Inuyasha was gone. Inuyasha had never gotten that mad at her before. The fight had kept replaying to her in her head, and her tears were soaking into her pillow. Nobody was home, so she screamed out her emotions once they became too difficult bear.

"I FUCKING HATE HIM!" she screamed randomly, her words mumbled and tears flowing down her face, "how can he be so mean to me…"

Kagome grabbed a picture of her and Inuyasha and went outside, wiping away some of her tears, staring into the picture, once again images of the fight replayed over and over again in her head. She had considered going back to the Feudal Era through the well, but every time she thought about it, she burst out in tears unable to continue. She walked to the well with her picture, and heard something in the well, so she looked down. Whatever it was, it was gone now, there was nothing down in the dark, old, and gloomy Bone Eater's Well. She looked down and tears fell through her face again as she threw down the picture of her and Inuyasha fighting as it shattered into pieces in the bottom of the well.

"I'm never going back!" she cried knowing that no one could hear her anyways, "Never again…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo in a bored tone of voice. "She hasn't come back since the idiot here got in a fight with her" he shot a dirty look at Inuyasha who was sitting on the ground staring at the sky.

"I don't know…" said Sango worriedly, "I wish I could go through the Bone Eater's Well, and see if she was okay."

Sango sighed.

"I agree," said Miroku, "I don't think that a fight like this has ever occurred between these two, Inuyasha always seems to get her to come back…" he looked at Inuyasha, who was still staring at the sky, "Well, He usually tries…"

"He's just being a dick!" said Sango irritably.

Sango apparently struck Inuyasha's nerves, because he suddenly stood up, turned to her and gave her a dirty look.

"Don't you EVER call me a dick again!" yelled Inuyasha

"Why does it matter, not like you don't have one right!" Sango yelled back

Miroku and Shippo moved away from the arguing Sango and Inuyasha.

"As a matter of fact, I have a very large one!" he yelled back

"Ew, oh and I bet that Kagome just loved that, you know what bothers me about you is that you know that Kagome likes you, and even though you like that dead bitch—"

"KIKYO!" he interrupted

"Yeah whatever, the dead one who was fucking brought back to life not even properly by a witch who made her out of dirt! That's just disgusting, going for a dead bitch miko like Kikyo, and Kagome is even her reincarnation!" she paused for a moment, and then continued, "anyhow, you are still a bitch to Kagome, don't you get that she doesn't want to be hurt by you anymore!"

"Oh, and her saying mean things to me doesn't affect me at all" screamed Inuyasha

"It does not!" screamed Miroku and Shippo at the same time, and then slowly backed away because of the evil glare that was now glowing upon Inuyasha's half demon face.

"Well, obviously not, because if you did care about Kagome at all, you wouldn't treat her that way, and I know that!" yelled Sango

"How would you know everything, and you know that I don't like Kagome, she has that guy in her era, what's his name? That gay one? He's just as bad as that sickening Kouga."

"What do you mean? I never said I knew everything, did you ever think that maybe Kagome didn't like them, she ditched all of her dates with Hojo, and she never once chose Kouga over you!" said Sango becoming more and more furious with him.

"Whatever I don't have to listen to this" said Inuyasha in a pissy mood, "I'm fucking leaving" he said jumping in the air.

"GO FIND YOUR DEAD BITCH!" yelled out Sango loud enough for villages miles away to hear.

They all sighed and looked at the sky.

"Nice bitch fit there Sango" said Miroku about to grope her.

"Don't even think about it!" she said slapping him, and with a sigh she looked at the Bone Eater's Well, "I hope that Kagome is alright"

"Me too…" said Shippo

"And Me…" said Miroku, with a red hand mark on his face.


	2. The Argument That Started It All

**Chapter 2 – The Argument that Started it All**

Inuyasha grumpily sat down at the edge of a river and looked into the water. Kagome's face had appeared in the water in front of him, and he turned to see if it was her, but she was no where to be seen, but yet, her reflection still stood silently in the water looking at him, and the argument between them had, just like a movie, started playing in the water.

"I just think that it would be nice if you told me a bit more, you don't trust me at all" said the reflection of Kagome in the water.

"Shut it Kags, you know that I don't trust people easily. Especially not people from another Era." Said Inuyasha's reflection that had appeared on the water.

"But it's me, aren't I like different?" she asked smiling

"No, the only person I trusted was Kikyo, until she attacked me, and you know, pinned me to a tree." said Inuyasha

At the mention of Kikyo's name, Kagome's grip clenched and she looked at Inuyasha without trrying to get mad or roll her eyes.

"Well, I trust you!" said Kagome smiling

"That's because you're stupid Kags, I give you no reason to trust me" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"I want to trust you, and I would love it if you trusted me back" said Kagome with less smile in her face.

"Well I **ONLY** trust people I like which is why I don't trust you so get over it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"So you're telling me that you don't like me?" screamed Kagome getting up, 'Well maybe I won't like you either then"

"Is that so!" yelled Inuyasha also standing up.

Kagome's mood raged, and anger was spilling out of her, and at the same time so was sadness.

"Yes!" she yelled holding in the tears.

"Well, then maybe when you aren't such a bitch, I will be able to talk to you again!" he yelled angrily.

"WELL YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT!" she yelled still holding in her tears, "MAYBE I JUST WON'T COME BACK!"

"FINE DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO BACK AND GET YOU BECAUSE I WON'T!" he yelled.

"FINE DICKHEAD, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she yelled grabbing her stuff hastily and jumping through the well, only waving quickly at Sango, Miroku and Shippo who were all confused.

The image stuck in the water like glue, with rage, Inuyasha chucked a stone at the image and it disappeared in the ripples of the water. He sighed and looked up into the sky.

"What a bitch…" he said, "I will never go back and get her!"

Inuyasha laid back on his back on fell asleep on what seemed to be freshly cut grass near the water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still sitting in her room, ripping up everything that reminded her of Inuyasha, which was surprisingly a lot of things. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and the door opened, it was her mom. Her mom walked in with a very concerned look on her face.

"Kagome dear," her mother started, sitting Kagome down on her bed, "do you want to talk about what's bothering you? The neighbours say you were screaming and cursing all day!"

Kagome sighed, and looked at her mother. Her eyes became once again overfilled with tears, and her face turned red as she cried into her mothers arms.

"It's over" Kagome cried

"What's over?" asked her mother

"IT'S over!" said Kagome again still crying

"What's it?" asked her mother again, in a confused tone.

Kagome's eyes bust with more tears, and her mother's blouse quickly became soaked.

"Inuyasha used to do that with me, but now he hates me, and it's all over, no more Feudal Era, no more demons, no more Sango, Miroku or Shippo, no dead bitch Kikyo, no Naraku, or Kouga, or Kaede, or INUYASHA!" she screamed into her mother's blouse, her tears overflowing her eyes obscuring her view. "Why is it like this, I don't want it all to be over! I love Inuyasha mom, I love him, but he's being such a dick, that I can't tell him how I feel! I love him mom!" she cried.

Her mom patted Kagome on the back.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be okay, you can get over guys quickly."

"Not this one mom, not this one!" said Kagome, tears still flowing

"You will" said her mom, "you just have to try."

"He's different mom, I love him" she answered

"Everyone thinks that" said her mom again

"No mom really, I really love him" cried Kagome, "no one understands that, they think that I'm just thinking that I love him, but I know my feelings for him, and I know that I love him."

"Well," her mom sighed, "we're just going to have to see what happens then. Go to bed now Kagome, you need sleep," said her mom tucking her into her bed.

"Goodnight Kagome" her mom said, walking to the door.

"Goodnight mom, thanks, I love you." Said Kagome still crying

Her mother sighed and looked at Kagome from the door of her room, and put on a little smile."

"No problem Kagome, I love you too" said her mom walking about and closing the door.

"Thanks," said Kagome as the door closed.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window by her bed, hoping that even though she knew that it wouldn't happen, that Inuyasha would appear at her window, apologizing for being such a fucking dick, but it never happened.

"I wish that Sango, Miroku and Shippo were here…" said Kagome, tears still falling from her eyes, "I will visit the well again tomorrow." She said, finally closing her eyes and going to bed.


	3. Time's Deception

**Chapter 3 – Time's Deception**

Kagome woke up late the next morning; her mother had called into the school saying that she was going to be absent once again for a highly contagious flu. Sota was at school, and Kagome's grandfather was on holidays somewhere in Canada to relieve his stress of taking care of their shrine all of the time. The only ones home were Kagome and her fat cat Buyo, who sat outside the door sleeping. Kagome had the whole day to herself, and she thought to herself many times of going back to visit everyone in the Feudal Era, but came to a final conclusion not to. After she had gotten dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, she took her remaining jewel shards, and went outside to the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome continuously looked down at the shards and then back into the well. The shards were almost completed, there was over a half, and one random piece that didn't connect to the others properly. She picked up the random piece in her thumb and forefinger.

"You don't fit in, do you?" she asked the shard, knowing that it wouldn't reply.

She grabbed the shard, and put it in to where her heart was. The shard went into her heart magically, with no physical damage whatsoever. Kagome grabbed the other half of the shard and glared at it.

"I don't need this anymore," she said, "I can use the one I have in me now, I'm just going to throw this out…"

Kagome threw the shard into the well, and tears slowly fell down her face, as memories of Sango, Miroku and Shippo lurked in her mind. She missed them, and wanted them to be there to comfort her, the friends she used to have stopped hanging out with her because she was always away, and Hojo finally got over Kagome and started dating other people who didn't skip every date. She looked deep into the well, and a tear fell into the well.

"I wish that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were here…" said Kagome more tears falling into the well.

Suddenly the well lit up a purplish shade and Kagome was brought forward into the well, and engulfed by darkness as her body disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if Kagome is okay," said Sango looking over into the well, "I'm really worried…"

"Us too." Said Miroku and Shippo also looking into the well.

"Don't you guys wish we could cheer her up in her world?" asked Sango, "She doesn't have very many friends there anymore because she's been coming here for 2 years."

"I know…" said Shippo, "But we don't have the power to."

They all sighed and looked into the well. Kagome all lurked in their minds.

"We've stayed here all night to see if she'd come back, and she hasn't yet, what if people begin to get worried?" asked Miroku

"Don't worry," said Sango, "Kaede knows where we are…"

Suddenly, their side of the well had become a purplish shade too. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sucked into the well, their bodies too, mysteriously disappearing in the black shade in the well. Everything was bluish black.

"Where are we?" asked Shippo grabbing onto Sango

"Hello?" said a confused voice that had suddenly began to sound like Kagome

"Kagome!" yelled Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, trying to get her attention, "is that you?"

All of a sudden, Kagome's body came into view, and Sango, Shippo and Miroku all smiled. Kagome finally reached them, and hugged each of them, first (very quickly) she hugged Miroku, then Shippo, and then Sango after.

"Oh Sango, I missed you so much!" Kagome said

They all smiled, as the background mysteriously flashed and all of them appeared in Kagome's time by the Bone Eater's Well. They were all in shock, and of course perplexed. They didn't know how they had appeared in this Era.

"Um… Kagome…" said Sango nervously

"Kagome, how are we here?" asked Shippo

"I think that this is going to be a problem" said Miroku

Kagome looked at all of them, her eyes opened wide, this is the moment she dreamed of, but was it a good thing, because all of them seemed anxious to get some answer. Kagome turned around to the door and then back again.

"Welcome to my Era," she said slowly, "come on, I'll show you around my house, and I'll make everyone a light lunch, then we will go to my room and talk about this…" she said calmly, but she wasn't calm at all, she wondered how they would all end up going back, what happened if they were stuck there. Kagome didn't know, but she did know that it was all her fault…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is everyone" said a frustrating Inuyasha after he had searched for everyone for the third time.

Inuyasha stormed into Kaede's house filled with anger, and walked straight up to Kaede who was mixing herbs.

"Where the hell is everyone?" repeated Inuyasha impatiently

Kaede was shocked, and speechless.

"Are they not by the well?" asked Kaede

"No, I checked there first, stupid idiot, their scents just disappeared, they probably got eaten by a demon…" said Inuyasha, Kaede giving him a dirty look, "or Sango is doing it with Miroku privately and Shippo is learning and it's blocked with magic" he said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kaede

"Sorry!" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes, "it was just a little joke"

"Yeah, alright" said Kaede, "well, I don't know where they are then, but how is that fight with Kagome and yourself?"

"She still hasn't come back…" he said, "dumb bitch…" he murmured

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry Kaede, ya old hag, calm yourself." Kaede gave him a dirty look, "oh well, who am I to care" he said turning around, thoughts of Kagome whirled in his head, "I don't miss Kagome one bit."

Inuyasha walked away leaving Kaede alone in her hut, Kaede rolled her eyes.

"They are so stupid" she said to herself sighing.


	4. Love's Dilemma

**Chapter Four – Love's Dilemma**

Kagome woke up abruptly, and sat up straight on her bed. Sango was sleeping on the floor beside her bed in a sleeping bag, which Kagome and Sango were both very much used to. Sango was still fast asleep and both Miroku and Shippo were in Souta's room sleeping. She sighed and lay her head back on her pillow. Thought's of Inuyasha kept flashing through her head, she even had trouble sleeping that past night because he was all that she could think about. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Get out of my head" she said furiously hitting her head, "I don't want to think of you!"

Sango moved in her sleep and Kagome opened her eyes again, getting up off her head. When suddenly a loud beeping noise came from Kagome's alarm clock, which caused her to quickly jump up from her sleeping bag.

"What was that?" asked Sango, with her eyes wide opened, "It's startled me!"

Kagome giggled, and looked at Sango.

"Good morning," she said, "Don't worry about that, it's just my alarm, sorry."

Sango smiled and sighed.

"That's alright. Are Miroku and Shippo up yet?" asked Sango

"Nope, don't worry though," said Kagome smiling, "Souta's alarm will go off really soon, and that'll wake them up for sure, it could even wake up…" Kagome paused and looked at the ground, her eyes slowly watering.

Sango got up and sat beside Kagome on her bed.

"Don't worry…" she said calmly, "Inuyasha will come around"

"No he won't" said Kagome crying trying to hold back her tears, "He still loves Kikyo… How am I supposed to compare with her? I'm her reincarnation…"

"That's right, you are" said Sango looking at Kagome, "You're everything Kikyo was and more, and you don't have to compare with her, because she's dead, and even though, she can walk, and kill and still make Inuyasha chase her, she is not going to come back to life."

"But…" started Kagome, "What am I going to do? I'm so used to always having Inuyasha there with me all the time, I've grown fond of him Sango. If he's not going to come back for me, and I'm way too stubborn to go back myself, how is anything going to work?"

"Maybe, a break?" asked Sango

"A break?" asked Kagome

"Yeah," said Sango, "maybe if you just don't go back for a bit, you know, take a break from him for a bit, maybe then you guys will be able to make up, that and well, Miroku, Shippo and I, are all stuck here, so we will be with you too. We'll help you get through it Kagome"

Suddenly a large sound of music came from Souta's room, and both Sango and Kagome could hear the reaction of Miroku and Shippo in the next room. There was jumping, and yelling, and even a yell from Shippo as he used his Fox Fire, to put out the alarm. Sango smiled lightly, and looked at Kagome.

"I think they're awake" she said looking at Kagome, "Don't worry, it'll be fine…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One whole night!" screamed Inuyasha, "They've been gone for one whole night!"

Inuyasha took out his Tetsaiga and started cutting trees to relieve his anger. He looked at the sky, and thoughts of Kagome popped in his head.

"God dammit!" he yelled, "Where the hell are they I can't even smell Kagome's disgusting perfume that was given as a gift by that gay guy."

"I think it smells nice" said a deep voice from behind Inuyasha.

He turned around and sniffed his surroundings, and then rolled his eyes simply.

"Get your ass out here dumbass" said Inuyasha without a reply, "KOUGA GET OUT HERE!"

Inuyasha felt something suddenly jump onto his head, and in fury, he whipped him off onto the ground where Kouga quickly landed on the gound on two feet.

"So, where's Kagome?" asked Kouga, "Did she finally leave you and come looking for me? I am way stronger, and WAY better looking" he gloated

"Shut the fuck up dirt boy" said Inuyasha irritably

"Woah, language going on here. So she did leave you? Did she go back to her time, if she did, I so want you to get her, I have a gift for her… if you know what I mean" he said winking and then slightly smiling.

"Yeah she went back, but I'm not getting her, if you know what I mean." He said nudging Kouga, and then walking away.

"Hey, come back here dog breath" said Kouga running in front of him and stopping him, "What happened to her? Is she injured?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kouga impatiently.

"What do you think happened?" asked Inuyasha, his anger raging, "What always happens? We fight, but this time neither of us care about what the other feels, she's not coming back and I'm not going to get her, so get over it!"

Kouga gave Inuyasha a dirty look, and then turned looking up at the sky sighing.

"That's too bad…" Kouga said, "It's going to be so quiet without her around…" he looked at Inuyasha and frowned, "I'm blaming this on you, I'm going to miss her.

Kouga then quickly sped away, leaving Inuyasha alone. But then, Inuyasha smelt something in the air, he sniffed some more and a smile quickly spread on his face, it was Kagome she had finally taken off that disgusting perfume. Inuyasha followed the scent, and appeared at a large tree in the middle of the forest. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagome's green skirted uniform.

"I can't find her…" he said sighing

"Long time no see" said a voice from behind Inuyasha

"What?" he turned around quickly, his eyes wide opened.

What he saw, definitely was not Kagome, rather a much paler looking woman, wearing miko robes. Inuyasha looked up and down at what he saw.

"Kikyo?" he asked, "It's you!"

"Right Inuyasha" she said forcing a smile, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"


	5. Awkward Welcome Backs

**Chapter Five – Awkward Welcome Backs**

Kagome unwillingly opened her school bag, and started putting her lunch in her bag, along with some old dusty books that she found in her desk. Kagome was helping Sango pack her stuff, and Souta was unsuccessfully tried to help both Miroku and Shippo pack bags for school. It had been three whole days since they had arrived from the Feudal Era into Kagome's era. Still, even with their failed attempts, Miroku, Shippo and Sango were unable to return to their own era. So it was decided that until they could find a way to go back to their own era, they would remain in Kagome's, and live just like she did. The only problem was that Miroku had a wind tunnel in his hand, and Shippo was a fox demon. Sango on the other hand, would just have to cover her scar on her back. That past day, Sango and Kagome had gone shopping for some clothes for all of them. They got some really nice clothes and then talked to Kagome's mother about getting a uniform for Miroku and Sango. Souta helped Shippo get ready for school.

"Alright,' said Kagome at the door, "Miroku what do you have to remember today?"

"Um… No groping, no asking women to bear my children, and um… No touching anyone or looking at other girls in the wrong way?" answered Miroku

"Yeah, and no ditching me and Sango either!" said Kagome strictly. "Who knows what you'll do if you get lost!"

"Oh, and no using your wind tunnel against people you hate!" said Sango, eyes wide opened, and an image of Miroku sucking a guy into his wind tunnel because this guy was flirting with her, and a smile came to her face.

"Alright, and now since that's settled, Shippo please stay with Souta, and don't show anyone your transformations, and get rid of your tail, and no magic, and Souta, please watch him, make sure he follows the rules and all that okay?" said Kagome

"Oh come on Kagome, your acting like mom on my first day of school" said Souta rolling his eyes, "Don't worry, Shippo will be fine."

"Alright, thanks, and all of you guys are from… um… China? Is that alright?" asked Kagome.

Everyone replied with a yes, and Souta and Shippo left for school one way, and Sango, Miroku and Kagome all walked the other way towards her school. Sango and Miroku were all in uniforms, which made Kagome, laugh a little on the way to school. Once they had entered the school after a ten minute walk, they all walked into the assigned class. Kagome hadn't been to school in about half a year. She had gotten into a quarrel with her friends at school for always being "sick" and whenever they would visit she wouldn't even be at home. The moment they had walked into the class, dirty looks and glares were given to Kagome, and there was questioning about the other two that were trailing behind her. The teacher who was already sitting at the front of the class, scanning the pages of the history textbook looked up, and called the three of them to the front of the class.

"Follow me…" said Kagome quietly as she walked in front of the teacher.

"Ah, Kagome, welcome back to class finally" said Ms. Takinashi

"Hello" said Kagome

"Who are these people? I have never seen them around before." Asked Ms. Takinashi

"Oh, this here is Sango" said Kagome pointing to Sango, "and this is Miroku," she said pointing to Miroku, they are from China, they are my guests, and will be attending this school for a while, they do not know when they are departing yet."

"Oh I see…" said Ms. Takinashi, "Hello Sango, Miroku, nice to meet you both. I hope that you enjoy your time here, now please take a seat at the three seats at the back you guys, the lesson is about to begin."

They all sat down in their seats which happened to be right beside Kagome's old friends, and to her demise, Hojo as well. As the lesson started she stared at them all, wanting to say something, but was too afraid of what would happen. When the teacher issued a ten-minute break, all 3 girls, including Hojo turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Um… Welcome back Kagome" said one with black wavy hair.

"Yeah, welcome back" said another girl

"Hey Kags, welcome back, hope you've been um… healthy" said Hojo

Kagome's eyes widened. Hojo called her Kags. Only Inuyasha was allowed to call her that.

"Hey thanks…" said Kagome, her eyes watering, trying to hold back the tears.

"Who the hell are those two, your new friends" said the other girl, irritatingly glaring at them and then looking at Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact they are!" said Kagome, now her anger rising, and you have no right to say anything about them!"

They all looked at Kagome, eyes widened.

"I think that you've been with that abusing guy way to much Kagome, your anger is off the top today, and it's pissing all of us off!" said the black haired girl

"Yeah whatever," said Kagome, "This is Miroku and Sango. Miroku, Sango, these are the people who USED to be my friends!" she said sternly.

Miroku and Sango said and did nothing; they just looked at Kagome, and the other people that Kagome was fighting against.

"Alright everyone, your ten minutes are up." Said Ms. Takinashi, "please quiet down, and open your history textbooks to page 289, we are going to be learning about "demons" that were claimed to have existed in the past…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that it has been so long!" said Kikyo walking with Inuyasha in the forest.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, and was instead staring at the Bone Eater's Well, that they had just walked by.

"Inuyasha?" said Kikyo, getting annoyed, "we've been walking for quite an amount of time, and everytime we manage to walk by that well, you completely ignore the fact that I exist and just stare at it!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, and frowned.

"Do you have a problem with me staring at the well?" asked Inuyasha sternly, "Is it any of your business if I stare at that well? And do I give a shit what you think as I am walking past the well staring as much as I wish? No, no and no!"

Kikyo's eyes opened wide, and her soul catchers had just given her more souls. She looked at Inuyasha frowning and taking out her bow.

"And then you wonder!" yelled Kikyo holding her bow, and pointing the arrow towards Inuyasha's head, "You are WORSE than Naraku!"

"Put it down Kikyo" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes, anger rising that he was compared to Naraku, his arch-nemesis, "Oh, and don't EVER compare me to Naraku!"

"Well it's only true!" she yelled furiously, "maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to compare you to Naraku!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" yelled Inuyasha, "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" yelled Kikyo, "You spend so much time looking for me and now that you have me you want that stupid incarnation of mine, is that it?"

"You don't know anything about Kagome! Unlike you she's worth it, she doesn't compare me to Naraku either!" he glared

"Then why are you here with me?" Kikyo smirked, "and why isn't she here with you? She obviously doesn't care about you, none of your so called friends do either."

"I'll find them!" he yelled glaring at Kikyo, "She wouldn't think about me like that, she never would! She's always cared and been there!"

"Then where is she now?" yelled Kikyo

"Not here, so I'm leaving!" said Inuyasha, "I promise you, I will get her back!" and he left Kikyo's sight, leaving her there on her own.


	6. Denial

**Chapter Six – Denial**

"Don't you think you were a bit rough on them?" asked Sango as they all walked out of school.

"Yeah, I think I am going to have to agree with Sango, it was very nice of you I'm sure, but I think it was a little harsh, they are your friends from this time Kagome." Said Miroku politely

Kagome sighed and looked at them both, eyes watering.

"Hojo called me Kags…" she said, "Only Inuyasha ever called me Kags, and they aren't very keen with the fact that I am never at school… You know what I mean, it's pretty hard for me, especially because they can get so pissy sometimes."

"But they are still your friends Kagome, they stuck by you a lot." Said Sango

"Yeah, I suppose, but they were being so rude! Didn't you guys hear the way that they talked about you, my 'new' friends, like I had just replaced them and moved on." Said Kagome, tears falling from her face

"The question is though, have you Kagome? If you did plan on staying in our time with Inuyasha, wouldn't you really have somewhat replaced them, and moved on to another time just to be with Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Kagome wiped her tears and looked at them both.

"I don't think that I was going to stay anyways." She said, "Well, anyways, come on, I want to show you a great place to eat at!"

"Oh," started Sango, "and what place might this be?"

"WacDnalds!" said Kagome smiling, "In other places it's known as McDonalds, but here it's WacDnalds!"

"Are we going to like this place?" asked Miroku.

"You should…" said Kagome, "You like a lot of the food that I feed to you whenever I brinf it down to the Feudal Era."

"All right then" said Sango smiling, grabbing Kagome's hand "let's go"

Miroku looked down at the both of them.

"Sango…" said Miroku quietly

Sango turned around at him and smiled, "Yep?"

"Me too?" he said holding out his hand

Sango and Kagome smiled, and started to laugh a bit, and then Sango looked at Miroku with a straight face.

"No" she said, looking at Kagome and winking.

"Oh, come on now!" said Miroku, "Where is the love here!"

"Not here…" said Sango

"Sorry Miroku, but it's only us to know, you can get her on the way home."

"Really?" said Miroku smiling.

"No!" said Sango, laughing

"Come on," said Kagome pulling Sango forward, let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do it." Said Inuyasha pacing, "What would I say, how would I say it?"

"You have to be honest with her Master Inuyasha" said Myoga on Inuyasha's shoulder, "If you really care for her you have to"

"But that would be giving into her!" said Inuyasha frowning, "I don't want to give into her, it just proves that she can get me to do whatever she pleases, and I don't want it to be like that, it's just not right!"

"But you love her, do you not Master Inuyasha?" said Myoga again

"I don't know, I feel things about her, that I don't feel about anyone else, not even Kikyo, but I believed that I had loved Kikyo, even though I had never told her. I can't just open up and say something as simple as this, It's complicated."

"Not as complicated as you think Master Inuyasha" said Myoga, "I think that you are just being stubborn, and that you shouldn't have to not want to give into her, if you love someone you have to just remember that they are always right!"

"Kagome, right, please" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes

"Master Inuyasha, do you love her?" asked Myoga

"Yes Myoga, I guess I might love Kagome!"

"Then she's right!" said Myoga, "Even if you don't think she is, say that she is"

"Whatever…" said Inuyasha, I can't go back, not now, it is too early."

"Then wait, if she loves you too, then she will wait." Said Myoga

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sky.

"I was talking to Kaede today, she said that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are not in this world, they aren't dead, but they're not here. She believes that they went to Kagome's time, but that's impossible, isn't it?"

"It might have happened Master Inuyasha, Kagome has powers beyond what we believe, she could have done it herself and not noticed."

"Well, I know this much…" started Inuyasha, "I'm not going back yet, I will wait."

"You can't wait forever Master Inuyasha" yelled Myoga

"I'm going to see her tonight, she will never know!" said Inuyasha running away quickly, causing Myoga to fall off of his back.

"What a pain!" yelled Myoga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sango!" said Kagome laughing, "We ate WacDnalds, we HAVE to go on a walk, or we are going to gain weight!"

"A walk?" asked Sango, walking down the stairs, wearing a pair of Kagome's short shorts and a t-shirt"

"Well…" started Kagome, "Actually we're going to be jogging, but you know, it's all the same!" she started laughing

"Alright then, Let's go!" said Sango

It was a beautiful evening, it was just getting dark, and the moon was clearly visible in the cloudless night. Sango and Kagome began their jog, and ran for about an hour before they finally stopped to take a little break at a near outdoor café.

"Oh Kagome, I have never done that before, it is so exciting!" said Sango sitting down, "Where are we?"

"I know, it's a lot of fun isn't it? We are at a café, we'll just get some drinks and then we will jog back home!" replied Kagome smiling

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" said a man who walked up to their table

"Excuse me?" said Sango sternly

"Um, Sango, let me handle this." She said looking at Sango, "can we get two bottles of water please."

"Sure thing" said the man walking away.

"How rude was that?" said Sango glaring at the direction that the man had walked in as soon as he was out of sight, "people here are just like Miroku!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head at Sango.

"That was a waiter" said Kagome, "he takes our orders, that was Aki, by the way, he's a cutie, he is one year younger than me"

"Oh" said Sango blushing. "I didn't think that he was a waiter…"

"That's alright," said Kagome laughing

"Here you are" said two boys carrying one water bottle each.

"Thank you" said the both of them.

The boys looked at each other, and then looked down at the girls, a taller one with black hair opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. The other one was a little shorter, smiled, and looked at the girls.

"Would we be troubling you if we asked you if we could sit down and talk for a bit?"

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled, then looked back at the two boys.

"Sure you guys can, sit down" said Kagome

"Hello ladies, I am Aki" said the shorter one.

"I am Ani…" said the taller one

Sango and Kagome smiled.

"I am Sango" said Sango, "I am here from… China, and I think that I will be staying for a little while."

"Me, I'm Kagome." Said Kagome smiling

"It's nice to meet you both" said Aki, "especially you Kagome, we haven't talked in ages, that is, if you still remember me"

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget someone like you?"

Aki smiled, and looked at Ani.

"This is Ani," he said, "He is somewhat shy, but he really wanted to meet you" he looked at Sango as he said this.

"Aki!" said Ani blushing

"What are you guys doing down here?" asked Aki

"Just jogging" said Sango smiling

"I see" said Aki

"It's nice to meet you Ani" said Sango looking at Ani.

Ani blushed and looked back at Sango.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Sorry to cut it short guys, but we really should be going, it's already dark." Said Kagome, "You guys can see us tomorrow if you would like"

"That would be great!" said Ani, "How about tomorrow, amusement park, around seven?"

"I think that's fine, what do you think Sango?" asked Kagome

"Yeah that will be fun" said Sango getting up.

"That's alright, so we will see you then." Said Ani

"Bye Ani, Bye Aki" said Sango

"Bye." They all said as they left the table.

"Wait" said Ani. He walked up to Kagome, hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow"

There was a rustle in the trees in front of the store, and Kagome turned around quickly staring at it, and then turned back around.

"Sorry," she said, "I thought that I saw something"

Once Kagome and Sango got outside they smiled and looked at each other.

"We've got dates!" said Kagome smiling

"I know, it is so excited, we mustn't tell Miroku however!"

"That's okay!" said Kagome smiling, then her smile faded and tears fell down her face.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" asked Sango

"I can't stop thinking about him! I thought I saw him, right when Ani kissed me, and when he did I was hoping that it was Inuyasha kissing me!" said Kagome

"Oh Kagome, let's go home, and talk about this there, alright?" said Sango

"Okay…" Kagome said


	7. The First Step

**Chapter Seven – The First Step**

It was still dark outside. Kagome and Sango had arrived from their jog, and went straight upstairs into Kagome's room. Luckily for both Kagome and Sango, they did not have any homework. However, Miroku, Shippo and Souta all had homework and were in Souta's room quietly working on it. Kagome sat down on her bed, and Sango sat on the floor in front of Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" asked Sango

"I can't stop thinking about him…" said Kagome sighing, "Maybe I should just try to forget about him…"

"That is the first step" said Sango softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome confusedly, "You mean the first step is forgetting about him?"

"Well yes." began Sango, "You need to find something to keep you preoccupied so that you don't end up thinking about him. A good way to do this would probably be to find a boyfriend and go out with him, for example Aki, he's pretty good looking."

Kagome smiled at Sango, and she smiled back.

"Is that what you did to Miroku? You found something to keep you busy because he was taking so long?" asked Kagome.

"Well, it wasn't that he was taking too long, I just felt that even if anything were to happen, he wouldn't change anyways, so what is the point…" said Sango

"Well, Ani is pretty cute too, and he's the opposite of Miroku, isn't he? He's shy, and quiet, and polite as well" said Kagome

"Well let's do it then!" said Kagome smiling

"Forget about the ones that we used to love, and move on to another man!" said Sango laughing about how she said that sentence.

"Heck yes!" said Kagome smiling.

Sango went to brush her teeth, which left Kagome alone in her bedroom. Kagome went to her window and gazed outside. Her eyes stared at the tree by her window that Inuyasha usually came in on. Unfortunately, she was not able to look where the well was, but the image was stuck in her head. She had gone there for two years, and now, she and the others were stuck in her world. It wouldn't be so bad though, she had thought to herself, if Inuyasha was there with them aswell. She sighed and looked at tree again.

"I guess, that I will just have to complete… The First Step…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must be fucking stupid, to think that Kagome would still even consider loving me still!" yelled Inuyasha furiously to himself, "She has only been gone for a little while and already she and Sango have gotten new boyfriends! She was here for two years, and never ever accepted any offers! Why didn't she ever accept them here?" Inuyasha growled. He was furious. Suddenly, he heard something rattle in the trees, and pulled out the Tetsaiga. "Who the fuck is back there?" he yelled slicing trees in half to clear his view.

"Calm down!" yelled Kouga, running away quickly from behind a tree. "You're going to end up killing me!"

"I wouldn't complain" he said rolling his eyes at Kouga, "What are you fucking doing here anyways?"

"I came to see if Kagome was back yet, I haven't smelt her wonderful scent in forever." Said Kouga. His smile faded quickly. "You miss her, don't you?" he asked Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and glared.

"It's none of your fucking business!" he yelled

"Look Inuyasha," said Kouga nicely, "I know you do, you were complaining about it, everyone heard you. If you miss her so much, and she went and got a boyfriend, it was probably just to make getting over you easier for her. You need to understand that if you're going through pain, just remember that Kagome is going through more pain that you are. She probably wants to come back and she probably still does love you, she is just so lost and confused that she is trying to forget about you, so she thought that by getting someone else in her life, you might fade away from her mind. But if you don't want Kagome to forget you forever, then you have to go back and change her mind, because if you don't tell her, she will eventually learn to live without you."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga, and blinked, obviously speechless on that little lecture that Kouga had just given him.

"But I thought that you said that Kagome loved you…" he said quietly, "and that she was to marry you and all of that…"

"Sure that's what I wanted" said Kouga, "But I knew that she didn't love me… Of course I tried to get her to change her mind, hoped that if you ever did something stupid enough, she would come running to me, but I was wrong…"

"This is stupid!" said Inuyasha furiously, "I'm not going to pour out my fucking heart to you, I have better things to do than this. Not to mention if anyone ever saw us!"

"I guess so," said Kouga, "Just remember what I said, oh and when you bring her back, I still have something to give her, so when she comes, make sure I find out!"

"You fucking bitch wipe!" yelled Inuyasha about to attack Kouga.

"Bye dog breath!" yelled Kouga running away so fast that Inuyasha couldn't keep up.

Inuyasha was still furious, and yet a smile arose on his face.

"I know what I have to do…" he said, "But I'm going to wait."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, and then finally sat down. Thoughts of Kagome appeared in his head continuously.

"I'll wait one month. That will be enough…" he said finally getting up and walking into the forest.


	8. Love's Impatience

**Chapter Eight – Love's Impatience**

"Screw this!" yelled Inuyasha angrily to Kaede, "I can't wait another fucking day!"

"Now, now." Kaede began saying, "You haven't even been parted from Kagome for over a week! Do you not think that maybe you are over reacting just a little bit?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and glared, then became less tense and looked at the ground.

"I said that I was going to wait a month, before going back…" said Inuyasha quietly

"Oh," said Kaede smiling, "How long has it been?"

"Two fucking days ago!" yelled Inuyasha angrily standing up. "No matter how hard I've tried, I can't get her face out of my head!"

Kaede looked around her hut, quietly, and finally decided to get up. She walked up to her door, and looked at Inuyasha.

"If you can't stand not being around her, go be around her" said Kaede smiling

"You know for an old-bag that is supposed to be wise, you really are fucking stupid!" said Inuyasha irritably, "I have already told you that I can't go back, even though, I really do want to see her again…"

"Kagome will understand…" said Kaede, "She loves you too Inuyasha, and you know that, I know that you do."

"How the hell would you know that I fucking know that. I don't know anything about that kind of stuff" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes

"Remember," started Kaede, "I may be old, but I am as old as I am wise. Listen to my words of wisdom Inuyasha, and go find Kagome. It's not the same without her here anymore."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and walked out her door, and then turned around to look at her again, leaning on her hut.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if she ignores me? What if she tells me to go home? What happens if she likes her new boyfriend better than she liked me? What would I possibly do without her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Many questions you are asking me Inuyasha. She still loves you, and she can't ignore you forever, she will not ask you to return here, unless you give her a reason to, and she can't replace someone's love from her heart, and if none of this helps, and I am completely wrong, you are just going to have to get over her now, aren't you." Said Kaede, catching her breath after her long talk in which she said very quickly.

"If your wrong old-bag, I'll fucking kill you!" said Inuyasha with a smirk, and walking away from Kaede's hut to where the Bone Eater's Well was located.

"For my sake, I hope that I am right…" said Kaede to herself, "Oh Kagome… Please don't let me down…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" yelled Kagome happily, "Look at what Aki got me!" she held out her hand to Sango to show a beautiful silver ring with a jewel in the middle.

"Well, look what Ani got me!" cried Sango happily, "Isn't it just adorable?" she asked pulling her hair back to reveal a necklace with the name 'Sango' written in silver, with little jewels surrounding the letters.

"I think…" started Kagome, "That we should tell Miroku! It's only right, we've gone out with them for what 3 days?"

"Yep, that's right, exactly three days since we saw them at that Café." Said Sango smiling, "But what will he say?" she asked nervously

"I don't know, but I think that it's only right to tell him." Said Kagome

"I know its right to…" said Sango quietly, "I just don't think that we should… What would he say…? I still love him, but of course, you know that it is important that he never finds that out! But, if he loved me back, and we told him, how do you think he would react?" asked Sango

"I guess you're right, I will just tell him that I am going out with someone, not you, is that alright?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, that's fine" said Sango, "Thanks Kagome!" she said hugging her

"No problem" said Kagome smiling, and then sighing.

Sango and Kagome walked into the house that evening. The lights were almost all off, except for the kitchen, the living room, and 2 rooms upstairs. Kagome and Sango were about to go upstairs when Miroku came out of the living room smiling.

"Kagome, Sango, we have a guest!" said Miroku

"Oh really?" asked Kagome, "Who is it?"

"I am not quite sure, come and see." Said Miroku, "Um… Sango, there is something really important that I need to talk to you about, do you mind if we got sit outside and talk for a little while?"

"I… Uh…" Sango sounded uneasy, and then sighed looking at Kagome and smiled, "Sure thing Miroku, lets go."

"You guest is in the living room, Souta, Shippo and Grandpa are all upstairs." Said Miroku calmly and happily.

"All right, thanks for that" said Kagome.

Kagome walked up to the doors of her living room, and opened the door slowly and quietly, and closed it after herself, and looked on the couch. Kagome's eyes widened, there sitting on the couch cross legged, staring at the television was Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head, looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Long time no see Kags, I missed you…" he said quietly standing up, with his head down.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "What are you doing here? I… Didn't expect you, you said that you were never going to come and get me…"

"I wasn't…" said Inuyasha quietly, "But I really missed you Kags, I haven't seen you for only four days and I am going crazy thinking about you!"

Tears began falling down Kagome's face slowly as she stared at Inuyasha.

"I couldn't get your face out of my head, or your voice, or your smell, I couldn't forget you, you're like part of my very soul… I need you Kags…" said Inuyasha, his head slowly rose up to see Kagome's face in tears. "Oh my god! Don't cry!" said Inuyasha quickly standing up and hugging her.

Kagome's face was still in tears. She was being embraced by Inuyasha, and without thinking she hugged him back.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was hoping that you would come back! I missed you too!" said Kagome

Inuyasha smiled and lifted Kagome's face so that she was looking directly at his face. Their eyes met, and Inuyasha moved in slowly.

"I love you Kags, I can't live without you…" he said

"I love you too, Inuyasha…" said Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome moved in closer and closer, and shared a kiss. Kagome felt as though the kiss was lasting forever, but she didn't care. She felt happy, and alive. She had finally gotten the man that she truly and deeply loved. When suddenly a thought came through her head, what about her boyfriend, what about Aki. The kiss ended and Inuyasha smiled looking at her.

"I'm glad that I came to get you" he said.

"Me too…" said Kagome smiling

"We're not the only ones…" said Inuyasha

"What?" asked Kagome

"Well…" started Inuyasha, "Miroku couldn't wait any longer, he is outside right now, confessing his love to Sango, he loves her."

"Oh no!" said Kagome quietly

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh… It's nothing don't worry… I will talk to her about it tomorrow, but for now I've got to go to bed, I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Where can I stay?" asked Inuyasha

"Come upstairs Inuyasha," said Kagome smiling, "You can sleep with me tonight."

"With you?" asked Inuyasha, "Are you allowed to have me sleeping with you, will your mother mind it at all?"

"We're not doing anything Inuyasha, just sleeping!" said Kagome sternly.

"I knew that…" said Inuyasha smiling

Kagome and Inuyasha both walked into Kagome's room and turned off the lights and got into bed.

"Goodnight Kags" said Inuyasha

"Goodnight, Inuyasha…" said Kagome


	9. Complications

**Chapter Nine – Complications**

Kagome woke up suddenly after her crazy dream had just ended. Aki was in it, as was Inuyasha. They were fighting for her even though Aki knew that he couldn't beat Inuyasha, he had surprisingly lasted a long time in the battle. Kagome never got to see the end of the dream, for right before it ended, both Aki and Inuyasha turned to Kagome and demanded her to choose between them. Kagome was delighted that it was a dream, she got up off of her bed to see Inuyasha was quietly laying down beside her still. Kagome's alarm had not gone off yet, for it was still too early. However, Kagome saw Sango sitting my the door, her eyes in tears, and bags under her eyes. Kagome got out of bed quickly, but quietly and ran over to Sango.

"Oh my goodness Sango, what's wrong? Why are you crying? It looks like you haven't slept all night!" said Kagome worriedly.

"He told me…" she said quietly, tears still falling down her face, "that he loved me… I didn't know how to react, and I didn't know how to say it, so I told him straight out that I had a boyfriend… I told him, that I couldn't just break up with Ani."

"What happened?" asked Kagome, "What did he say to that?"

"He asked me, if I loved him…" said Sango, tears now flowing down her pale face, "and I couldn't say no, even though I don't. Miroku would say that if I love him, why couldn't I choose him over Ani… So I told him, that I did love him, and he was devastated, he didn't even say anything more, except, after he got up and went through the door he whispered goodnight."

Kagome's eyes opened wide, as she stared upon her friends broken and pale face. She couldn't believe what she had heard, for it was so unexpected to her. Kagome thought for sure that Sango would choose Miroku over Ani, but it seems as though she couldn't, even if that was her greatest wish. Sango looked up and Kagome's face, her tears still flowing.

"What have I done?" asked Sango, "I rejected the one that I love the most and now I am with one that I can not even relate to. He lives in a different world than me! He lives in a different era, and yet without liking him, I am bound to him."

"Oh Sango, I…" started Kagome.

However Kagome was suddenly interrupted by the loud beeping of her alarm clock. Inuyasha jumped out of bed and grabbed the alarm clock, shaking it up and down furiously trying to make it shut off. He proved unsuccessful.

"KAGOME!" he yelled, still shaking the alarm clock, "MAKE IT TURN OFF!"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she cracked a smile and walked towards him hugging him, and then taking the alarm clock. Kagome switched a button on the back of the clock, and the beeping had stopped finally. She put the alarm clock down, and looked at Inuyasha.

"See, that wasn't too hard now was it?" she asked calmly smiling

"If we ever get a house, that thing is never, and I mean NEVER going to enter the bedroom! It makes too much noise!" he said furiously glaring at Kagome

"Who said that we were going to get a house?" asked Kagome smiling

"Don't you want to?" he asked raising his right eyebrow

"I don't know," she began, smiling as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "Living with a half-demon might be a lot of trouble. You'd probably make a lot of mess too" she smiled again

"I would not!" said Inuyasha as defensively as a child.

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha, and turned back to Sango. Her smile faded and she sat down cross-legged in front of Sango.

"Sango, today let's not go to school and go shopping, alright?" said Kagome

"What?" asked Sango wiping away her tears, "Shopping, now?"

"Yeah," said Kagome smiling, "Grandpa will cover for us, and we can talk about everything, or we can not talk about it if you want to forget about it…"

"Kagome! What is this?" asked Inuyasha randomly holding up a wrapped present box.

"Oh, that's uh…" started Kagome struggling, and gazing upon the wrapped box that was sitting on her desk. "I actually don't know, why don't you open it up?"

"Ok!" said Inuyasha happily tearing about the box, "Do I get to go shopping too?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome looked at Sango, and then Sango smiled and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Sure you can Inuyasha" said Sango smiling, "This is going to be really fun!"

"Hey, Kagome look! It's Ramen!" said Inuyasha smiling, pulling out a container that contained ramen.

"That's nice Inuyasha, now come on, let's go get ready!" said Kagome to both Sango and Inuyasha.

-------------  
"Oh my god, I never knew that shopping was so much fun!" said Sango smiling holding six bags in her hands.

"I miss shopping, it's a great thing to do, blows your allowance quickly though." Said Kagome smiling

Inuyasha, who had also gone shopping with them, was finally persuaded before they left to put on regular clothes so that people wouldn't consider him weird. Kagome, however, was forced to buy him 13 packages of ramen for his pure enjoyment later on their way home. Kagome was holding one bag on her left arm, and her right hand was holding Inuyasha's as they walked about the mall. Sango and Kagome decided to make one last stop, at a clothes store. It was Inuyasha's job to tell them whether or not they looked good in their outfits. He had been doing so since they had received at the mall. They went through about 14 outfits, when finally Kagome chose one, and Sango left the store with three more outfits, and two more bags. They were about to leave and were walking when they bumped into someone unexpected at the mall. It was Ani, and Aki, accompanied by one girl who was holding Ani's hand. Kagome quickly let go of Inuyasha's hand and held her two bags, with one on each hand.

"Hello Ani" said Kagome nervously, staring at the ground.

"Hey baby!" said Ani walking up to Kagome and kissing her softly, "how are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened up wide, and he pulled Kagome towards him.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked angrily to Kagome, "This is that boy that I saw you with that night that I came to check up on you! You didn't break up with him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Aki furiously

"Kags, is my girlfriend!" yelled Inuyasha

"No, Kagome is mine!" yelled Aki

Inuyasha looked at Kagome angrily, his eyes became shiny. He looked at her with disgust.

"How fucking dare you" he said to Kagome, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"Inuyasha, please, I can explain!" said Kagome, tears now falling down her face.

"I don't give a fucking shit about your pitiful explanations. How fucking dare you do this to me Kagome, I love you! You said you did too, and this is how you end up fucking treating me?" He yelled, "I'm leaving, I'll be waiting for Miroku. He'll be glad to hear about Sango too!"

Inuyasha turned to leave.

"He already knows" said Sango, tears also falling down her face as she looked at the girl holding Ani's hand. "How could you do this to me?" asked Sango, "I turned down Miroku, for you, and now I find you here with another girl."

Inuyasha ran out the door leaving Kagome blindly staring at that one spot where he had ran out the door, tears falling down her face.

"Oh well" said Ani calmly, "Your friend did it too, so why don't you complain to her"

"I should've just gone for Miroku." Said Sango, "I should have done the same thing that you did!" yelled Sango

Sango walked up to Kagome and grabbed her arm.

"We're leaving" said Sango, tears falling down her face, "we never want to see either of you again…"

"Oh, and we would?" asked Aki furiously, "After what you've done to us?"

Sango and Kagome just ignored them, and walked out of the mall, with tears flowing down both of their faces.


	10. It Couldn't Be Worse

**Chapter Ten – It Couldn't Be Worse**

"I can't believe that this could possibly have happened Sango, I don't understand how they would end up being at the exact same place as us. It was right as we were leaving too." Kagome stated angrily, tears still flowing down her face.

It had only been two hours ago when Inuyasha and Aki had met, and Sango had seen Ani with another girl.

"I didn't even love him or anything. I just couldn't break up with him, and now this, seeing him with another girl made me angry and sad even though I didn't like him. It makes me feel so angry that he would do that to me." Said Sango, tears also flowing slowly down her face.

"Well," Kagome began, "I kind of was doing the same thing with Inuyasha, wasn't i?" she sighed and looked out her window. "I was so happy for a while when I was with him, I felt like I was whole again, I love being around him, and I really want him to be happy around me too, you know what I mean?"

"But for you it was different." Said Sango wiping her tears, "You love Inuyasha, and you were planning on breaking up with Aki, and you were going to tell him that you liked Inuyasha instead, Ani never planned on telling me, I could see it in his face, he didn't even care whether or not I saw him holding her hand…"

Their conversation however, was quickly interrupted by the knocking of Kagome's door. Both girls wiped away their tears and forced a smile. They both stayed where they were, sitting on the ground and said that whoever was at the door could come in. It was Miroku.

"Um… Kagome, Sango, I was just coming in to tell you that I was going out tonight, and that I would be home a bit late, if it's okay, please do not lock the door." Said Miroku.

"Where are you going?" asked Sango

"Oh," said Miroku quietly, "I'm going out to a movie with Jackie."

"A movie?" asked Kagome, "That's very nice. Is Jackie that girl from school who has the reddish coloured hair?"

"Yep. That's her. She asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her tonight, so I decided that it would be interesting to watch a movie somewhere other than the ones that we have seen on your television set." Said Miroku

Kagome looked at Sango, who was looking down at the ground, unable to answer.

"That's fine" said Kagome. "Just don't be too late, and don't do too much to her. Don't kiss her unless she wants to be kissed either."

"Got it, thanks Kagome." Said Miroku smiling, "Bye, Sango."

And like that, Miroku had left, and the door to Kagome's room was shut. Sango's eyes filled with tears, and Kagome quickly moved closer to her to comfort her.

"See Kagome, even Miroku has better luck dating than us, you know something is wrong when that happens. Like come on!" tears were flowing down Sango's face.

"Oh Sango…" said Kagome softly.

"He's over me, and now I will never be able to get him!" said Sango, "Maybe I should just give up on guys, what are you when you don't marry and don't like date guys?" she asked

"Well, other than a lesbian," said Kagome laughing, "You can be a nun."

"I don't know what that is, and I think I'll go for the lesbian" said Sango smiling, "I'm just kidding, what exactly is a nun?"

"Well, a nun is this person who is like committed to God, it's not a very good thing to be in my opinion, you should just stick to just not liking guys with a different reason than not being able to like guys."

"Yeah, this is pointless, it's not like I know what God is anyways, I never believed in anything like that. It sounds pretty cool though." Said Sango smiling.

Kagome smiled back and looked at her.

"Everything will be fine Sango." Said Kagome

"I know it will be, especially with you being my friend, everything will be fine. I just miss my world, you know?" asked Sango

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I will try to get you guys back to your world as soon as I can. I promise." Said Kagome

"Thanks…" said Sango

-------------

"I am so fucking pissed off!" yelled Inuyasha randomly. He was back in his world, and sitting on top of a tree, watching some villagers walk by quickly afraid that he was going to jump out of the tree and attack them. "I can't believe that Kagome would be such a fucking bitch to me and fucking do that! After I told her how I felt about her and everything! She's probably been fucking lying to me the whole time!"

Inuyasha was furious and was ranting and screaming ever since he had gotten back to the Feudal Era. He had been sitting in that one tree for hours. Suddenly he felt a pain on his neck, and he slapped it quickly, revealing on his hand the flea Myoga.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha furiously.

"Master Inuyasha, everyone in the village is very afraid of you at this moment. I believe that they all thing that you are a vicious demon." Said Myoga

"Well, they can think whatever the fuck that they want, I don't give a fucking shit. I am going to find the Shikon no Tama, and I am going to become a full demon." Growled Inuyasha

"Master Inuyasha, you do know that once you become a full demon, you will not be able to visit Ms. Kagome back in her era, you will be bound to live here for eternity. Not to mention that I have heard whispers that the Shikon no Tama is incomplete in this world, and that it is impossible to be able to find the whole jewel in this world alone." Said Myoga.

"That's because that fucking bitch Kagome threw it into the well. The whole thing, it's probably in there somewhere, I will go find it, and then ontop of that, she probably kept one herself. Not like I care anyways. I will find them, and then I will become a full demon." Said Inuyasha angrily.

"But, master Inuyasha, what about Miroku and Sango and Shippo as well, are they not all stuck on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well?" asked Myoga

"So?" asked Inuyasha

"They all need to get back to this world some how, they do not belong in that world. No one from this world does, just like Kagome doesn't belong in our world. We need to get them back soon."

"Whatever," said Inuyasha jumping out of the tree, "See but right now, I honestly don't give a shit. I am way too fucking pissed off to care, so leave me the fuck alone."

Inuyasha flicked him off his hand, and then ran away leaving Myoga alone.

"I will be a full demon, even without the help of that stupid bitch Kagome." Said Inuyasha running away.


	11. New Hopes

**Chapter Eleven – New Hopes**

It was a bright morning, and outside everything was happy and peaceful. However, inside Kagome's room could be classified as the complete opposite of what was going on outside. Kagome was sitting at her desk working on some of her homework, and Sango was lying down on Kagome's bed mournfully. Shippo and Souta were both in Souta's room playing video games, and Miroku was downstairs with Jackie. Sango refused to go down there because she didn't want to look at or see this Jackie that Miroku had been going out with for a whole week. Sango had gone through a major depression, and had barely eaten anything for that whole week. Kagome on the other hand, was still eating and acting normally, although it was obvious to everyone that she was sad. Kagome's mother had tried and tried to cheer up both Sango and Kagome, but was unsuccessful in her trials. Kagome wanted Inuyasha back, and dreamt about him every night, now and began keeping a diary, in which she wrote everything that she thought, whenever she thought about Inuyasha, while Sango just usually stayed in Kagome's room.

"Kagome, Sango, can you come down? I would like to introduce you guys" yelled Miroku from downstairs

"I AM BUSY!" yelled Sango, her face against the pillow.

"Um… Should I go?" asked Kagome quietly, "I'll tell you all about her."

"No, I don't want to know anything about her, I hate her" said Sango furiously

"We are kind of busy studying at the moment, sorry Miroku. Come back later" yelled Kagome from her door.

"Well, she's about to leave. So I will introduce you guys another day I guess." Miroku replied from downstairs.

"Sure thing…" said Kagome

"He has been saying that all week…" said Sango quietly, "When is he finally going to understand that we don't want to see his new girlfriend?"

"Maybe he just wants you guys to become friends, you know what I mean? He's been really worried about you lately. He keeps asking me if you're all right, and if you've been feeling sick. He also noticed that you lost a lot of weight and that you have stopped eating." Said Kagome looking at Sango

Kagome sighed and a tear fell down her face, followed by a smile.

"At least, he still cares about you Sango. He wants to talk to you, and he wants to be around you." Kagome began, "He still likes you Sango, that's more than I can say for me. Inuyasha wants nothing to do with me, and I am too afraid to go to the Fuedal Era alone and try to get him back for myself. Like what if he has moved on?" asked Kagome

"He only wants to because he is somewhat entitiled to." Said Sango, "And, I'm sorry about Inuyasha… I doubt that he has moved on. It's been what one week? No one in the Feudal Era would go out with Inuyasha like that… Well, except for Kikyo, but I think that Inuyasha would be somewhat reminded of you."

Tears now flew down Kagome's face, she was thinking about Inuyasha again. But this time her thoughts were negative. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha holding hands, walking through the forests of the Feudal Era, talking, and laughing, basically everything that Kagome wanted to do with Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome, don't cry please" said Sango

"Oh it's nothing it's just…" Kagome was then interrupted by a noise from outside.

"What was that?" asked Sangoa

"I don't know… I'll just make sure no one is by the door" said Kagome

Kagome walked to the door, and then looked around. No one was in sight. She closed back the door, wiping away her tears and sat back down at her desk.

"As I was saying…" Kagome began, "It's just that I miss him so much, and I miss the Feudal Era, and I miss Kaede, and I miss everything that is there. Also, what if Naraku caught Inuyasha or something, what if he is in danger?"

"If Inuyasha was Miroku, and he did that to me, and he never talked to me, or anything, I think that I would probably have been worse than you. I'd be crying all the time, and I would never leave this room, not even for school." Said Sango

"I love Inuyasha" said Kagome, putting on a bit of a smile

"And I love Miroku." Sango replied, getting up, and sitting up straight on Kagome's bed.

"Sango, let's try to go back to the Feudal Era tonight." Said Kagome

"But we've already tried…" said Sango quietly, "Many times we have failed to get through…"

"Come on, let's try, I have a good feeling about…" Kagome began

Suddenly a noise came from the door. It was a knocking sound. Kagome got up, and made sure that her face did not appear to be wet and cried upon. Sango however put her head back down on the pillow of Kagome's bed and lied down.

"Um… It's me…" said Miroku quietly behind the door.

"Coming" said Kagome, walking to the door.

Kagome opened the door, and looked at Miroku and smiled.

"Hey Miroku." Said Kagome

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He began and looked at both of them, "Both of you"

"Well," said Kagome, "Sit down and talk."

"What's the matter with you two?" he asked, "You won't come downstairs, you won't talk to my new girlfriend, you talk about weird things in the closure of your room."

"You were listening?" yelled Sango getting up off of her bed.

Miroku backed away, eyes wide open, never seeing Sango this angry at him.

"I uh… overheard you guys…" said Miroku quietly, "I'm worried about you…"

"GO WORRY ABOUT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Sango, going back to Kagome's bed, putting her head straight down on the pillow again.

"Sango, I…" began Miroku

"No Miroku, you didn't nothing. You disrespected both of us. How could you listen to such a personal conversation?"

"I'm sorry, but I was very worried about her. I care about her… I want to hear from her how she feels about me too." Said Miroku

"I think, that you have heard enough. From both of us. Goodbye Miroku." Said Kagome about to close the door on Miroku

"Kagome wait…"

"Goodbye, Miroku."

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango. Sango was on Kagome's bed, crying her eyes out.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll get through this…." Said Kagome

"I sure do hope so…" said Sango quietly


	12. Wish Upon A Star

**Chapter Twelve – Wish Upon a Star**

"I can't believe it!" cried Sango, "We have been trying all day to get through, and we haven't made any progress whatsoever!"

Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. Her and Sango had managed to get on the roof of her house, and were gazing up at the stars in the sky.

"Well, we have only tried for one day right, so maybe we could try again?" asked Kagome

"I don't know Kagome, we may only have tried this for one day, but we've tried it many times. How did we come through the well at the beginning anyways?" asked Sango

"Actually, I wished for you guys to come. But I never thought that a wish like that would be able to actually come true…" answered Kagome quietly.

"Well, what did you wish?" asked Sango

"That you guys would be here with me, to help me through all of the pain that I had been through. The fight that I had with Inuyasha still scars me." Said Kagome

"Maybe if we wish again?" asked Sango, "Maybe that way we will be able to get back." She said smiling.

"I don't know…" said Kagome quietly looking up at the sky. "I wished after I threw in the Shikon No Tama into the Bone Eater's Well. I don't have the Shikon No Tama anymore…"

"You don't have a shard even?" asked Sango

"Well…" Kagome began.

Kagome put her hands over her heart and tears began to fall from her face, and as she pulled away her hands, a shard of the Shikon Jewel came out off her and floated above her hands. It glowed in her hands as it floated about an inch above her hands. Her tears sparkled in the light from the shard, and Sango's eyes opened wide at the sight.

"You couldn't give it all up… Could you?" asked Sango, "You loved him… And you love him still more than ever before, don't you?"

"Of course I do…" Kagome said looking at the shard, "I never doubted my love for him, and the way I feel is indescribable, I can't even begin to explain… Even though people say I am too young to experience love, I sit here and cry because I know I love him, and I am too far away from him to be able to live properly. I need him around me, and if I don't I think that I am going to explode!"

Tears were now once again exploding from her little eyes, as she cried and cried. As she looked up at the sky, she saw a shooting star flow by. Kagome hugged the shard, and it once again flew back into her heart.

"I Wish Upon You, Oh Shooting Star, Please, Please, Help My Friends Get Back to their World and let them be able to come back and visit me!" she said her eyes closed, and suddenly Sango's body began to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Sango worriedly

"I wished upon a shooting star" said Kagome smiling, "I hope that it works."

"What works?" asked Sango, "Kagome, are you okay? You are beginning to frighten me a little bit."

"Sango…" said Kagome looking into Sango's eyes, "Let's try this again, I know that this time it will work."

"How?" asked Sango

"I have a feeling…"

-------------

"This fucking sucks." Said Inuyasha, his back leaning on the Bone Eater's Well. "I haven't found any Shikon Shards yet, this is fucking bullshit."

"Maybe, you're just not looking in the right places." Said a deep voice from the trees followed by a girly giggle.

"Kouga get out here." Said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Fine" said Kouga stepping out from behind the trees followed by a girl with brown hair in pigtails, who also appeared to be a wolf demon.

"You remember Ayame, right Inuyasha?" asked Kouga

"The one who was jealous of Kagome that one time, and the both of you got eaten by that demon? Yeah I remember her" he said

"Yay!" said Ayame happily, "You remember me! Hello Inuyasha!"

"Hi…' said Inuyasha emotionlessly, "What are you doing here Kouga?"

"We thought that we would give you some company, considering that you know, it's late, and you're sitting here at this well, all by yourself, waiting for Kagome to come back." Said Kouga smiling and looking at Inuyasha

"I am not waiting for that bitch Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, You've been coming to this well ever night for the last little while, and you and I both know that this is the only way that Kagome can get back into this world."

"Kouga, is Kagome the one that you said you were engaged to?" asked Ayame innocently.

"Yep, but she is Inuyasha's woman now." Said Kouga smiling

"NO SHE IS NOT!" yelled Inuyasha standing up, "YOU WERE WROGN KOUGA, EVERYONE WAS WRONG, SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME AND SHE WAS DATING SOMEONE ELSE WHEN I WAS THERE!"

"Inuyasha…" began Kouga, "You and I both know that Kagome loves you, and I don't have a reason for what she did"

"Maybe… She was trying to forget you?" asked Ayame

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, "Why would she try and forget me if she loved me?"

"Because she thought that you were never coming back. She didn't know that you would give in and go back to see her, because she probably thought that you were too stubborn to do so, and getting a new boyfriend is one of the steps of trying to forget about liking a guy. But even though a girl might go out with another guy, doesn't mean that she doesn't love the guy that she tried so hard to forget." Said Ayame, "I know this from experience."

"Isn't my babe wise?" asked Kouga smiling

"No. Kagome wouldn't do something so stupid. It's not a step, she just doesn't like Me." answered Inuyasha

"Oh come on Inuyasha, if Kagome didn't love you she would've gone to me instead of waiting for you…" said Kouga

Ayame suddenly turned her head to Kouga and gave him a very nasty look.

"Of course… I like it way better this way, I love my baby" he said quickly looking at Ayame who smiled and hugged him.

"Inuyasha walked closer to Ayame and Kouga leaving the Bone Eater's Well a few steps behind him.

"You're wrong" said Inuyasha

"If I'm wrong, then answer me this…" began Ayame, "If Kagome didn't love you, what is she doing right behind you right now?" she asked

Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Sango standing beside Kagome who was standing right behind him, her face in tears, and her hair flowing away from her face because of the wind.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha…" answered Kagome tears falling down her face, "I'm here…"


	13. Explanations

**Chapter Thirteen – Explanations**

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. They were filled with tears, and gazing deeply into his eyes. Even though her eyes were filled with tears, there was a smile on her face, and in Inuyasha's heart, he felt a blast of warmth and happiness. He was with her again. All of his anger towards her, had just disappeared.

"What… What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha smiling slightly

"I missed you… Inuyasha" said Kagome, wiping away her tears

Sango went and stood by Ayame and smiled. All three of them were watching Inuyasha and Kagome have their conversation.

"I… I don't know what to say…" replied Inuyasha quietly.

"YOU COULD START WITH AN APOLOGY!" yelled Sango from the sidelines.

"Sango, be quiet!" said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

"Well, I think that I should apologize…" Kagome began, "I should have told you about Aki, and I really am sorry. But that was the first night that you came back, and I was going to break up with him. I just went out with him because I thought that it would help me get over you… Because, well, I never thought that you were going to go back for me… You sounded so serious…"

"No. I am the one who should apologize. I was rude, as usual and Sango was right, I can be a big dick." Said Inuyasha smiling

Kagome laughed a little and then smiled again, her eyes watering as she looked back at Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You are always like that, and that is why I like you, because you are who you are. Only I should be apologizing because I am the one who somewhat lied… That, and I kinda threw away the Shikon no Tama." Said Kagome

"WHAT? YOU THREW IT AWAY?" yelled Inuyasha

"Yeah… I kinda threw it threw the well, and that's how Sango and Miroku and Shippo all came into my Era." Answered Kagome quietly

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then smiled.

"Well, I guess that just means that you are going to be here longer then, doesn't it?" said Inuyasha happily.

"What?" asked Kagome

"Well, now that you lost it, we are going to have to find it now aren't we? So I guess that means, that you are going to be coming here a hell of a lot more, and for longer." Answered Inuyasha.

"Aww… That's not fair…" said Kagome sadly

"Well, don't you want to see me?" asked Inuyasha

"Of course I do, but I wanted to force you to come to my Era, and see how everyone else has been living for the past little while." Said Kagome

"Are you kidding?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes wide open.

"Of course not!" said Kagome smiling, "Don't you want to see me?" asked Kagome

"Yeah. But school Kags?" asked Inuyasha, "I don't want to go to school!" said Inuyasha

Kagome looked at him, and laughed.

"Oh my Inuyasha, you sound like a little child complaining about school. You and Souta are exactly alike!"

"We are not!" said Inuyasha

"Yes, you are!" said Kagome

"NO I'M NOT!" yelled Inuyasha

"Hurry up and kiss already, Oh my god!" yelled Kouga

"You guys are taking quite a while…" said Ayame, hugging Kouga

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha smiled back.

"Well, are you ready for this?" asked Inuyasha

"Mmmhmm" answered Kagome quietly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both closed their eyes and their faces moved closer towards each other, as they were about to kiss. They got closer, and closer, until finally, their lips touched, and they shared their second kiss. Ayame and Sango were 'awwing' in the background as they were kissing, and Kouga turned his head around. Once their kiss had ended, they both backed away from each other. Inuyasha was smiling, and tears were falling down Kagome's face.

"Oh my god, Kagome what's the matter!" asked Inuyasha worriedly

"I love you Inuyasha!" she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Said Inuyasha hugging Kagome back "We will be together forever, promise?" asked Inuyasha.

"I promise…" answered Kagome

-------------

"Sorry to somewhat ruin the moment Kagome, but I am going to go find Kirara, you can go back without me." Said Sango

"Sango, why aren't you coming?" asked Kagome sadly, "Please come?"

"No, I don't really want to…" replied Sango, her face turned so that no one could see the tears slowly rushing down her face. "I don't think that I could to be honest… Do I really have to explain why?"

Kagome didn't reply, and Sango just looked down, tears slowly rushing down her face. She forced a smile, and wiped away her tears.

"You'll be back… I will see you then…" she said turning

"I'm going to miss you…" said Kagome sadly, running up to Sango and hugging her. "I promise I will be back soon. I just need to settle some things back in my time... You understand that right?"

"Yes, I know… I guess that I'm just too afraid to go back, especially now. I'm home Kagome, and I don't want to leave, thank you for understanding." Said Sango hugging back.

"You're my best friend Sango," said Kagome moving back, "You've helped me through so much. Thank you."

"You act like you're never going to see her again…" said Ayame impatiently, arms still around Kouga's waist.

"Bye Sango…" said Kagome waving as Sango ran off into the woods in search of Kirara. She waited and looked until there was no sound around her. Only the sound of Inuyasha's heavy breathing behind her neck, and the sound of Ayame and Kouga in the background.

"So, what now?" asked Inuyasha

"Bye Kouga…" said Kagome hugging him, "Bye Ayame" she said as she moved on to Ayame, "You guys have been a great help. Thanks a lot. I'm going back to my time now, and I hope to see you guys really soon. I promise that I'll be back."

"Bye Kagome, It was really nice to see you again" said Kouga smiling

"Yeah," said Ayame pulling Kouga towards her, "Nice to see you, now I think you better get going, because I am so not going through another long goodbye!"

Kagome laughed, and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You love me, right Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Kags, don't be stupid, of course I do." Said Inuyasha

"So you'll come back with me?" she said walking towards the well, pulling him with her."

Ayame and Kouga looked at each other and smiled, Kouga grabbed Ayame up, and dashed away without another word. Inuyasha struggled on his answer.

"How will everything be here?" asked Inuyasha

"It will be fine, I promise!" said Kagome smiling

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and hugged her tight.

"I know Kags, you never break your promises. But me going back means… I need to go to school right? And actually learn something? And not kill demons? Or threaten things? Or try to protect you from something that might hurt you?" said Inuyasha, counting all of these points on his fingers.

Kagome smiled and laughed.

"You can protect me, but no killing, or threatening, and yes, I'm sorry to say that you are actually going to learn something." Said Kagome

"Will it be something good?" asked Inuyasha

"You'll see…" said Kagome smiling, as she walked closer to the well. "Now, let's go!"

Kagome jumped in and slowly left that era, Inuyasha turned around and looked at his surroundings, and then hopped down the well…

"I'll be back… Someday… Right…?"


	14. A New Life

**Chapter Fourteen – A New Life**

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room the next day with his new uniform on. He was furiously pulling the clothes away from his skin, where it would fling back at him. He kept trying to take them off since he was fairly uncomfortable. His white dog demon hair was flowing past his uniform, and his ears were twitching uncontrollably as he kept moving around.

"AH! KAGS WHAT IS THIS?" he yelled furiously, trying to rip off the black long sleeved shirt that was tightly placed on his body.

"Oh Inuyasha!" said Kagome laughing and walking up to him. "I know that you're not used to it, but the clothes **are** supposed to be tighter than your kimono." She straightened out his uniform and stepped back, looking at him from top to bottom.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha confusedly

"Oh, nothing, don't worry. You look so different!" she said smiling, "It's funny because your uniform is all black, and then there's your hair, and it's all white, it's so funny!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said angrily

"Nothing!" she said laughing again, she walked beside him, and looked in the direction of her mirror. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and smiled. "Look at us!" she said

"What about us?" asked Inuyasha, "This is how I see you all the time."

"I know, but now, you're in uniform, and I'm in uniform, and we're going to be together all day, and it's going to be so fun!" she smiled, "We truly do look like a couple don't we?"

"What's so different from before? We always looked like this?" Inuyasha's anger was rising because he didn't understand.

"Oh never mind!" said Kagome turning around, and letting go of his arm. She went back to her desk, and began to put all of her books in her bag. Not like she had done any of the homework again anyways.

Inuyasha walked right behind her, and gave her a hug. However he quickly turned around because he had heard a noise at the door.

"Come in" said Kagome, "Now remember Inuyasha, there are rules at school, no beating up people, no threatening people, no taking out the big sword, which is staying home by the way, no talking during class, no yelling, no jealousy, no getting lost, don't do anything to offend any teachers, stay with me the whole day, no calling people gay, or losers, or penises or anything offense, no…"

"Alright Kags I get it" he said interrupting her, "No being me"

"Right, and don't tell anyone that you're from another era! That's the** big** rule." Said Kagome, giving Inuyasha a strict look. "Hello Miroku by the way" she said.

"Hello Kagome, goodmorning. Hello Inuyasha." Said Miroku

"Yo" said Inuyasha sitting on Kagome's bed.

"So Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted me to escort Inuyasha anywhere throughout the day?" asked Miroku

"No, that's alright, I really don't want you to show him to anyone that isn't okay by me" she said looking at Miroku

"That wasn't very nice" said Miroku, "Are you having problems with Jackie still?"

"Yeah, kinda, she only ruined my friends life as I know it, and because of her, I am pretty much stressed out of my mind, and worried, and I don't even want to talk about it!" she said tiredly, "It's way too early for this."

"Sorry Kagome, I will talk to you about this later" said Miroku walking out.

Miroku walked out the room, and Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. He sighed and she grabbed her head. She turned around and looked straight at Inuyasha, still holding her head.

"I fucked up that time didn't I?" asked Kagome, picking up her bag.

"Oh yeah, you so did" he said getting up and smiling, "Come on, let's go." He said standing at the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said, walking out the door of her room, and pushing Inuyasha down the stairs as she walked. "Souta, Miroku, School!"

-------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the streets together, both holding hands, and walking towards the school. Suddenly a bike sped towards them from behind, and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped up into the air landing back onto his feet. The bike had gone by, and Kagome recognized the uniform from her school.

"Jeez Kags, I can't believe that bike almost hit us…" said Inuyasha

"I think I recognize that bike, and that guy…" said Kagome quietly, "I can't believe that he would do it though, we did get in a fight…"

"Who is it?" said Inuyasha angrily, "He is so dead."

"No Inuyasha, don't even think about it!" said Kagome, "I'm not telling you"

"Fine!" said Inuyasha angrily, still walking, his grip now getting tighter and tighter on Kagome's hand.

"Stop!" said Kagome, pulling away her hand, "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry…" said Inuyasha

Kagome turned to the right, and right in front of her and Inuyasha now was her school. It was the school where Inuyasha would now be spending his days, boringly staring at the clock like everyone else.

"Maybe you will actually learn something" said Kagome smiling.

"Oh yeah, that was nice." Said Inuyasha, "So, do I have to cover my ears or something?" he asked quietly, hoping that the answer would be no.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"You can just say something about them, I don't know, say that they're fake, and you glued them onto your head." Kagome said laughing.

"Oh that's just great" said Inuaysha

"I know, isn't it?" asked Kagome smiling.

"Oh, look who it is" said a curly black haired girl, "If it isn't Kagome, and this is probably the two-timing, violent boyfriend of yours"

"I know, look at him" another girl said laughing, "His hair is longer than mine, and it's white, like, how old is he?"

"Everyone's hair is longer than yours stupid." Said Kagome shaking her head, you guys are so freaking stupid. I can't believe you guys."

"Yeah, that coming from you" said a third girl, who came out from behind the other two. "This is entirely your fault anyways. This whole stupid fight, you started it!"

"First off you whores, shut the fuck up and back off" said Inuyasha, angrily moving in front of Kagome. "You guys have no fucking right to be such fucking assholes, you seriously have fucking depression issues!"

"Inuyasha… come on…" said Kagome quietly pulling him back

"Is this asshole bothering you girls?" asked Hojo walking towards the three girls, who smiled and in unison greeted him.

"Yes, he is. He's threatening us Hojo." Said the short haired girl

"You have some nerve, threatening these three girls!" said Hojo angrily looking up at Inuyasha.

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha, "What are you going to do about it?" he said angrily.

"I can tell you what I am going to do about it, I'm going to kick your ass that's what!" said Hojo angrily.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try to kick my ass!" yelled Inuyasha

"STOP IT!" yelled Kagome furiously pulling Inuyasha to the side, "BOTH OF YOU, YOU GUYS CAN SERIOUSLY BE SO FUCKING STUPID! AND YOU GUYS AREN'T ANY BETTER" she yelled at everyone. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!"

Everyone backed away slowly, scared from Kagome's angry screams. People all over the front court of the school had turned to look at Kagome yelling, tears jerking from her eyes down her face slowly.

"I wish that I never became friends with you guys in the first place! And I wish that none of you guys were even EVER my friends! That, and Hojo, two things, Inuyasha can kick your fucking pansy ass." She said walking closer to him

"That's only one thing" he said sarcastically laughing at her.

Kagome slapped Hojo and looked right in his eyes.

"AND DON'T EVER TRY TO RUN ME OVER ON YOUR BIKE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled running away into the school, Inuyasha followed her in, shaking his head at them.

"Seriously, fucking dick faces" he said walking away

All the girls turned to Hojo and started laughing.

"Like he could possibly beat you" said the third girl

"I know, like, come on, he has long white hair, and he probably doesn't have any experience." Said the girl with curly hair, laughing.

"Don't worry girls" said Hojo egotistically. "There will be some fists thrown tomorrow girls, and trust me, I will be the winner…"


End file.
